PROJECT SUMMARY Drug abuse and addiction are devastating and chronic conditions that place a significant medical, financial, legal and social burden on our country. Interdisciplinary collaboration combined with technical advances has resulted in unprecedented opportunities to enhance addiction treatment efficacy and durability, and reduce vulnerability to addiction. Continued progress is vital to improving existing evidenced-based treatments and developing new treatments. It is therefore critical to attract and train clinical researchers in order to ensure that a diverse pool of highly skilled scientists will be available to address these urgent health care needs. Dr. Aimee McRae-Clark is a productive mid-career investigator who has maintained consistent NIH funding for her innovative work in the area of medications development and gender differences in addictions. In addition, she has a strong track-record of attracting and successfully mentoring medical, graduate and post-doctoral students as well as junior faculty in clinical research focused on substance use disorders, as evidenced by the accomplishments of her previous K24 award. The objective of this Midcareer Investigator Award in Patient-Oriented Research renewal application is to provide support for protected time so that Dr. McRae-Clark can expand her formal, intensive program of mentored clinical research training and career development activities to promote junior scholars in the area of drug abuse and addiction. As in her initial award, particular emphasis will also be placed on increasing the participation of underrepresented minorities, women, and other diverse individuals conducting patient-oriented research. In addition, she will build on her existing program of research by incorporating new proficiencies and research directions, including obtaining further didactic and experiential training in mentorship and leadership skill development; participating in opioid treatment-related initiatives and research; and expanding her work to improve clinical trial remote monitoring technology.